Conventionally a method for molding a mold that comprises using a turn-table so as to mold the mold efficiently is well known wherein at one end of the turn-table molding sand is compressed and an upper mold and a lower mold are molded in turn, while at the other end of the turn-table the preparations for compression of molding sand, such as filling the molding sand into a molding flask are carried out (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2). That is, as shown in claim 1 of Patent Document 1, the method for molding a mold by filling molding sand into a molding space formed by a molding flask, an attached filling frame and a model plate having a model, followed by compression of the molding sand on the model plate, is disclosed. The method comprises filling and compressing the molding sand spatially in a separate station whereby a desired amount of molding sand is filled in an auxiliary vessel at a filling station, which vessel is nearly equal in volume to the molding space and the bottom side of which is closed with the model plate that is provided with a model. Then the auxiliary vessel that is provided with the model plate and the model is transferred to a molding station, and the molding sand is pushed out from the auxiliary vessel to the molding space at the position where the model plate and the model in coordinated movement closes the bottom side of the molding space.
However, in that method for molding a mold, the molding sand is poured from a high position and is dropped on the model plate by the gravitational force. So, there are problems such as the wear of the model plate and that the molding sand cannot fill out the pockets of the molding space as desired, such that no mold that has uniform strength cannot be molded.
Further, there is a problem that productivity is not sufficiently high because aligning a means for compressing a mold with a space unit for molding a mold takes time.
Moreover, the method for molding a mold in this way is not supposed to use a sleeve. So, usually no sufficient space for setting the sleeve is available. If the sleeve were set, there would be another problem that the sleeve would likely move when molding sand were poured onto the model plate. Then this would cause a drop in productivity.    Patent Document 1: German Patent No. 3713937, FIG. 1    Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,816, FIG. 1